Aimer à nouveau
by HBKloverHBK
Summary: Shane McMahon est déprimé, Marissa l'a quitté. Il n'a plus goût à rien. Réussira-t-il à de nouveau accorder sa confiance à quelqu'un ? Stéphanie est inquiète. Où est son grand frère ? SLASH
1. Chapter 1

**Me revoila avec une nouvelle fic. Ce premier chapitre est très court, mais c'est une sorte de mise en bouche pour la suite.**

**Disclamer: Je ne possède aucun des personnages cités dans ce texte, ils sont tous la propriété d'eux mêmes et de Vince McMahon**

**Pairing: pour l'instant Shane/??? et Stephanie/Paul**

**Rating: M mais pas tout de suite.  
**

**

* * *

  
**

Chapitre 1: Détresse

Shane McMahon était assis devant un machine à sous à Vegas, totalement déprimé. Marissa, sa femme, l'avait plaqué pour un joueur de hockey de la NHL et était partit s'installer avec lui à Pittsburgh. Alors, pour oublier, il essayait de se ruiner au casino, mais le pire était qu'il gagnait. Pourtant il s'était installé aux machines où on perdait tout le temps, avec le projet de dilapider la fortune familiale. A son grand damne l'écran lui indiqua un gain de 20 000 dollars. Il frappa un grand coup dans la machine.

- Putain mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça ?!

Les gens assis autour de lui le regardèrent, ébahis. Depuis quand on se plaignait de gagner de l'argent ? Shane, sentant les regards sur lui, s'écria:

- Quoi ? Vous les voulez les 20 000 dollars ? Prenez-les.

Il envoya violemment le panier de jetons dans les bras de la vielle dame sur sa droite et monta les escaliers en trombe jusqu'à sa chambre. Quand il fut à l'intérieur, il claqua la porte, ouvrit le mini bar, s'empara de toutes les bouteilles d'alcool qu'il trouva et les disposa sur sa table de nuit, en guise de réserve pour la nuit. Il alluma la télévision et tomba sur un match de hockey.

- Manquait plus que ça, grogna-t-il.

Il éteignit l'écran et se déboucha une bouteille de whisky. La nuit promettait d'être longue. Oh oui... très longue.

A des milliers de kilomètres de là, dans vaste maison paisible, enfin... presque:

Stéphanie McMahon, le téléphone portable collé à l'oreille, arpentait de long en large, le salon de sa maison.

- Shane, décroche espèce d'abruti...

Elle sentit une main se poser sur son épaule et une autre sur sa hanche. Paul Levesque l'attira doucement à lui.

- Laisse tomber Stéphanie, tu rappelleras demain, il n'a peut-être pas envie de parler pour le moment.

- Mais Paul ! S'énerva la jeune femme. Il y a deux semaines qu'il ne parle plus à personne ! J'ai peur qu'il fasse une connerie.

- Est-ce que tu sais où il est allé ? Demanda le catcheur.

- Non, sinon j'aurais pris le premier avion, ou le premier train, ou peu importe d'ailleurs !

- Chut, calme toi, la rassura Paul. Viens donc coucher les filles, elles veulent que tu viennes leur faire un bisou.

La Billion Dollar Princess sourit. Il y avait des fois comme celles-ci, où elle avait vraiment besoin du quotidien pour se raccrocher à quelque chose de tangible et ne pas céder à la panique. Elle coucha donc ses deux petites princesses et s'installa dans le canapé, dans les bras de Triple H. Elle réussit à convaincre son mari de regarder un film romantique avec elle.

- Paul, s'il te plaît, ça me permettra d'oublier mes problèmes pendant deux heures.

- Bon d'accord, mais arrête de faire ces yeux là.

La princesse lui adressa un sourire radieux et l'embrassa.

- Merci Paul !

* * *

**Alors qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé ? Une petite review ?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Voici la suite, toujours pas de lemon, mais ne vous en faites pas, ça viendra et heu... Chisato tu te tais OK ? Tu donnes pas le pairing XD**

* * *

Chapitre 2: Famille.

Le lendemain matin, Shane McMahon se réveilla avec un affreux mal de tête. Boire ne lui réussissait pas beaucoup. Mais au moins, il s'était endormi sereinement. Il se leva en titubant, et fouilla dans son sac à la recherche d'une boite d'aspirines. Il se rassit quelques instants, le temps que ses maux de tête passent. Il attrapa son téléphone portable et l'alluma.

- Bon sang, marmonna-t-il.

Stéphanie avait essayé de l'appeler dix-sept fois, son père cinq fois, sa mère une fois et... Randy Orton, deux fois.

- Randy ? Étonnant, commenta-t-il pour lui même.

Il se sentait coupable vis-à-vis de sa sœur. Si elle l'avait appelé tant de fois, c'est qu'elle devait être morte d'inquiétude. Après tout, il la comprenait. Il n'avait pas donné de signe de vie depuis environ quinze jours.

Quand il sentit que ses idées s'éclaircissaient un peu, l'aîné des McMahon alluma son ordinateur portable et se prépara à écrire quelques e-mails pour rassurer tout ce petit monde. Pourquoi les e-mails ? Parce-qu'il savait que si il téléphonait à un des membres de sa famille, ils finiraient par le convaincre de revenir à la maison. Et ça, il ne le voulait pas. Que faire dans une maison vide et désertée ? Il réserverait le coup de téléphone pour Randy, se demandant bien ce qu'il pouvait lui vouloir.

Il ouvrit sa boite mail et constata que sa chère sœur l'avait bombardée. Il sourit à l'idée que la princesse s'inquiétait autant pour lui. Il lui rédigea un message faisant état de sa situation:

_Stéphanie,_

_Salut Princesse. Tu sais que je pourrais porter plainte contre toi pour harcèlement ? Tu vas finir par saturer ma messagerie. Plus sérieusement, je m'excuse de te causer autant de soucis, j'aurais dû me manifester avant. _

_Laisse moi te rassurer, je vais bien, et même si je trouve que la vie est vraiment merdique, je ne ferai pas de bêtises, je te le promets. Je vais te dire où je me trouve, mais je t'en conjure, ne dis pas à nos parents où je suis. Je veux être tranquille et être seul pour fulminer contre mon destin. Je suis à Vegas, mais je ne sais combien de temps je vais rester. Cela ne sers donc à rien que tu sautes dans le premier avion pour venir me rejoindre. Je te connais trop bien, petite sœur. Et puis comme je te l'ai dit, je préfère être seul._

_Tu sais, j'ai commencé à accepter l'idée qu'elle m'ait quitté. Après tout, si elle est heureuse avec lui, tant mieux pour elle. Mais il va me falloir encore un peu de temps. Je reviendrais quand j'aurais tourné la page. Surtout ne te fais pas de soucis, je préviendrai papa._

_Au fait, tu te demandes sûrement pourquoi je ne t'appelles pas directement. C'est parce-que je sais que d'une, je serais incapable de te dire ça de vive voix et de deux, je sais que tu tenterais de me convaincre de rentrer et que ça marcherait._

_Sur ce, prends bien soin de toi, je te tiendrai au courant._

_Salue Paul et embrasse les filles de ma part._

_Je t'aime sœurette,_

_Shane._

Le Vice-Président de la World Wrestling Entertainment, entreprit la même démarche avec son père, mais fut beaucoup plus bref et moins affectueux. Il n'avait vraiment pas envie de lui parler. Ne restait plus que Randall, mais il règlerait ça plus tard. Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain et se glissa sous la douche.

Chez les McMahon-Levesque:

Stéphanie fut réveillée par la lumière du jour qui filtrait à travers les rideaux de sa chambre. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à son réveil. On était dimanche et elle s'était réveillée à huit heures. Quelle poisse. Elle enfouit aussitôt son visage dans le cou de Paul et tenta de se rendormir. Peine perdue.

Alors, sans réveiller son mari, elle enfila un robe de chambre et se faufila hors de la pièce. Quand elle eut fermé la porte, elle laissa échapper un bâillement sonore.

Elle descendit au rez-de-chaussée, en vue de préparer le petit-déjeuner. Elle entendit la télévision. Visiblement, Aurora était plus matinale qu'elle. Quand la jeune femme atteignit le salon, elle constata qu'elle ne s'était pas trompée. Sa fille était dans le canapé, un bol de céréales sur les genoux, du lait partout la bouche et totalement hypnotisée par un épisode de Scooby Doo. Elle sourit. Quand ils étaient petits, elle et Shane adoraient regarder ce dessin animé. Shane... cet imbécile lui manquait. Elle embrassa sa fille et lui essuya la bouche, puis se dirigea vers la cuisine.

Elle sortit le pain, les biscottes et la confiture, puis alluma son téléphone portable. Elle afficha un air déçu.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Demanda Paul qui était descendu sans un bruit.

- Shane n'a pas répondu, soupira-t-elle.

Il l'attira contre lui et l'embrassa.

- Je suis sûr et certain qu'il va bien. A mon avis, il ne répondras pas à son téléphone, têtus comme sont les McMahon.

Sa femme lui envoya un coup bien placé dans les côtes.

- Je plaisantais, se rattrapa Triple H. T'as essayé de voir si il ne t'avais pas envoyé d'e-mail ?

- Non, je n'y avais pas pensé, avoua Stéphanie, une lueur nouvelle dans les yeux.

Elle se précipita pour allumer l'ordinateur du salon et tapa impatiemment des doigts sur le petit bureau de métal, le temps que la machine se mette en route. Ensuite, elle se connecta rapidement à Internet puis à sa boite mail. Ses yeux s'agrandirent de surprise.

- Paul tu es un génie ! Shane m'a envoyé un mail qui date de ce matin !

- Tu vois, je te disais de ne te pas t'inquiéter.

Elle lut le message de son frère avec attention, la gorge serrée. Le pauvre n'allait vraiment pas bien. Hunter, lui aussi lisait, debout derrière sa femme. Tout à coup, à l'étage, ils entendirent la petite Murphy se mettre à gazouiller.

- J'y vais, la devança Paul Levesque. Profites-en pour répondre à Shane.

- Merci, répondit simplement Stéphanie.

Elle entreprit alors de répondre à son frère.

_Shane,_

_Si tu savais comme je suis heureuse d'avoir de tes nouvelles ! J'étais morte d'inquiétude, je t'en supplie, ne me refais jamais un coup pareil. Tu sais, beaucoup de nos catcheurs me demandent de tes nouvelles. Notamment Randy, John et Dave, qui sont assez à cran en ce moment. Tu penses, ils n'ont plus leur grand pote pour aller faire la bringue. Tu devrais les appeler, renouer le contact avec tes amis ne peux que t'être bénéfique. _

_Pour te rassurer, je vais prendre sur moi et ne pas sauter dans le premier avion pour Las Vegas. Promis. _

Stéphanie fut interrompue par sa fille qui vint s'installer sur ses genoux.

- A qui tu écris maman ?

- A tonton Shane.

- Il va revenir bientôt ?

- Je ne sais pas ma puce.

La jeune femme reprit le fil de son écriture.

_Je suis soulagée que tu commences à te faire à l'idée, je sais que ce n'est pas facile, j'ai vécu la même chose quand je sortais avec Chris. Mais surtout n'oublie jamais qu'ici il y a des gens qui t'aiment, c'est le plus important. Surtout, si tu as besoin de parler, je serai toujours là pour toi. Mail, SMS, coup de téléphone, ou même lettre, tu sais que tu peux compter sur moi._

_Bon je te laisse, je dois aider Paul avec Murphy, il n'est pas très doué pour changer les couches._

_Tu me manques._

_Stéphanie._

_

* * *

_

**La suite bientôt. Review ?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Voila la suite. C'est un petit peu court, mais j'espère que ça vous plaira.**

**

* * *

  
**

Chapitre 3:

Shane se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Il allait prendre une bonne douche pour finir de se réveiller. Il se débarrassa rapidement du short qui lui servait de pyjama, puis, ôta son boxer. Il observa quelques instants le reflet que lui renvoyait le miroir.

- J'ai vraiment une tête de SDF, commenta-t-il.

Il s'attendait presque à ce que quelqu'un lui confirme ses dires. On ne s'habituait pas rapidement à la solitude. Tout seul, il était tout seul. Steph avait raison, il ferait mieux de voir quelques amis, sinon il allait devenir chèvre. Il se glissa sous la douche et laissa couler l'eau tiède sur son corps athlétique. Hum que c'était bon. Il appréciait vraiment ce sentiment de détente après tout ce qu'il avait vécu. Quand il sortit de l'eau, il entoura ses hanches d'une serviette et entreprit de se raser.

Tout à coup, son téléphone portable sonna. Il se coupa.

- Putain de merde ! Jura-t-il.

Il prit un mouchoir, qu'il appliqua contre sa coupure et sans même regarder qui l'appelait, décrocha.

- Allo !

- Shane ? Content de savoir que t'es pas mort.

- Randy, tu tombes vraiment mal.

- C'est dommage, parce-que je suis à Vegas et je suis perdu. Tu veux pas venir me chercher ?

- Je vais tuer ma sœur.

- Doucement Shane, ta sœur n'y est pour rien. Enfin si un peu mais...

- Explique toi, le coupa le vice-président de la WWE.

- J'ai pris des vacances et j'étais déjà sur place. Stéphanie m'a appelé et m'a prévenu que tu étais là. Faut pas que tu restes seul mec.

- Je reste seul si j'en ai envie. Bon je te laisse Randy.

- Attends !

- Quoi encore ?

- Je suis vraiment paumé Shane.

- Bon c'est bon t'a gagné, je viens te chercher. T'es où ?

- Devant un hôtel où il y a un grand green de golf visible depuis la route. Attends, je regarde le nom... le... Palace Resort.

- Okay, je passe te chercher.

Quand Shane raccrocha, il grommela quelques paroles inintelligibles, mit un pansement sur sa blessure et enfila un jeans et un tee-shirt. Quand il sortit de l'hôtel, il gagna le parking et démarra sa voiture de location. Une chance pour Randy que l'aîné des enfants McMahon connaissait bien la ville. Il savait que l'hôtel se trouvait à la sortie de la ville, juste avant la sécheresse du désert. Il conduisit un quart d'heure dans les avenues bondées de la capitale du jeu et de l'argent, avant de s'arrêter devant le Palace Resort.

Randy Orton était assis piteusement sur le bord de la route, en face de l'hôtel pharaonique. Il était vêtu d'un vieux jeans délavé, d'un débardeur blanc, moulant parfaitement son torse musclé, il arborait un paire de lunettes aviateur et enfin, en guise de chaussures, une paire de santiags noires. L'aîné des enfants McMahon devait avouer que son ami avait fière allure. Shane gara sa voiture sur le bas côté. Il ouvrit la vitre passager avant.

- Monte Randy.

L'intéressé se leva et monta dans le véhicule.

- Oula, t'as une mine affreuse, fit remarquer le plus jeune.

- Merci, toi aussi.

- C'est bon Shane, ne le prends pas mal. Au fait, heureux de savoir que t'es en vie. Tu sais que le téléphone ça existe ?

- Quand t'as envie d'être tranquille, le téléphone, tu l'oublies. Au fait, si tu étais dans le coin, comment ça se fait que tu te sois perdu ?

- J'étais en centre ville, je voulais rentrer à mon hôtel, alors j'ai pris un taxi.

- Et ? Demanda le jeune McMahon.

- Le chauffeur était mexicain et il n'a rien compris. Il m'a déposé ici.

- OK. Je te raccompagne. Le nom de ton hôtel ?

- Shane, Shane, Shane... t'es vraiment désespérant mon pauvre. Tu ne veux même pas aller boire un verre avec ton vieux pote Randy.

- Bon d'accord, mais juste un verre.

* * *

**Voila pour le moment. La suite bientôt.**

**Review ?  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bon voilà la suite, j'espère que ça vous plaira autant que les précédents chapitres.**

**

* * *

  
**

Chapitre 4:

Shane et Randy s'arrêtèrent en ville. Il était onze heures trente et les rues de Las Vegas étaient pleines à craquer.

- Tu veux aller dans un endroit particulier ? Demanda Shane.

Les yeux de Orton s'illuminèrent quand ils passèrent devant un Hard Rock Café. Il pointa l'établissement du doigt.

- Là !

Le vice président de la fédération sourit devant la réaction de son ami. Peut-être allait-il l'aider à reprendre goût à la vie finalement. Ils observèrent un instant la façade noire de l'établissement et entrèrent. Shane resta abasourdit par le décor. Pour un café qui portait le nom « Hard Rock », il s'attendait à tout sauf à ça. Le sol de la salle immense était recouvert d'un parquet clair, quelque peu usé par le temps, les tables étaient en bois et de magnifiques fauteuils de cuir noir était disséminés aux quatre coins de la salle. Le comptoir était laqué de noir, derrière lequel se dressait un immense mur de brique et de béton où était inscrit en gros: « Love all serve all ». Sûrement la devise de l'établissement. L'aîné s'attarda sur la décoration. De nombreux vinyles, plus rares les uns que les autres, étaient disposés un peu partout. Il y en avait pour tous les goûts, allant de AC/DC et Iron Maiden jusqu'à Nat King Cole et Lionel Hampton. Mais ce qui impressionna le plus Shane McMahon, ce fut les guitares électriques accrochées aux murs.

Le Legend Killer, qui observait son ami à la dérobée depuis quelques instants, remarqua à quel point il semblait fasciné par la décoration. D'ailleurs, Shane dépareillait un petit peu dans le décors, il était en costume, comme à son habitude, ce qui était loin de gêner Randy d'ailleurs. Mais tous les autres clients étaient vêtus dans le même genre que le fils de Bob Orton. Randall décida de réveiller son ami.

- Je suppose que ce n'est pas le genre d'endroits que tu fréquentes ?

- Pas vraiment, non. C'est...

- Impressionnant ? Demanda le plus jeune.

- Oui, c'est le mot.

- Allez Shane, viens t'assoir, lui dit Randy en passant un bras autour de son épaule. On va passer commande.

Les deux hommes s'installèrent à une table et aussitôt, une serveuse vint prendre les commandes. Shane demanda un café noir bien serré.

- Oula, méfies-toi ça excite. Tu vas être encore plus de mauvaise humeur après.

- T'en fais pas pour moi, mais merci du conseil, je saurais m'en souvenir.

- Pour moi, ça sera un whisky, demanda Randy.

- Tu commence fort !

- Tu ne connais pas ma devise ?

- Non.

- Vivre vite et mourir jeune !

- C'est vraiment pas malin Randy.

Randall allait répliquer quand il s'aperçut que la serveuse était toujours là.

- On peut vous aider Mademoiselle ? L'interrogea-t-il.

Ses joues s'empourprèrent.

- Vous pouvez me signer un autographe ?

Shane et Randy lui adressèrent un grand sourire, lui demandèrent son nom et signèrent le papier qu'elle leur tendait.

- Merci !

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle leur apporta leurs commandes. Ils la remercièrent et Randall tenta d'engager la conversation avec son ami qui n'était pas très causant.

- Shane ?

- Quoi ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ces prochains jours ?

- Je ne sais pas. Tu comptes me coller aux basques encore longtemps ?

- Oui. Il me reste deux semaines de vacances.

- Génial, ironisa l'aîné.

- T'as fini de râler Schtroumpf grognon ?

- Non. Et toi ? T'as rien de prévu ? Et ta femme dans tout ça ?

- Shane, tu sais très bien qu'elle et moi c'est fini depuis deux ans. Arrête d'essayer de trouver des prétextes pour te débarrasser de moi.

Ils se turent et se regardèrent les yeux dans les yeux un long moment. Randy ne put s'empêcher de trouver le vice-président exécutif de Global Media vraiment magnifique. Il observa ses yeux sombres et brillants un long moment, puis son regard s'attarda sur ses lèvres finement dessinées.

- Tu retrouvas quelqu'un Shane, lâcha soudainement le tueur de légende.

- Tu parles, je suis trop vieux, et puis je ressemble à mon père, ça fait fuir les gens.

- Tu n'es pas trop vieux, et puis tu as les yeux et le sourire de ta mère, tu n'as pas tous les traits de Vince.

- Depuis quand tu me détailles autant ?

Orton ne répondit pas et sa main alla trouver celle de Shane, posée sur la table. L'aîné des McMahon la retira prestement, gêné.

- Randy, je... suis désolé.

- Oui je comprends, tu n'es pas intéressé par les hommes. C'est moi qui m'excuse.

Le plus jeune baissa les yeux. Son action avait jeté un froid, il le savait.

* * *

**Ahah c'est mal partit pour Randy, le pauvre XD**

**Une petite Review ?  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Désolé pour cette longue absence mais vacances obligent. Voila le chapitre 5 d'aimer à nouveau, en espérant qu'il vous plaise autant que les précédents.**

**

* * *

  
**

Chapitre 5:

Shane McMahon, n'avait jamais été attiré par les hommes. Du moins, il n'y avait jamais vraiment songé. Quand il était au lycée, son meilleur ami, Tyler Lewis, était gay. Il avait donc beaucoup fréquenté de gens du milieu. Mais l'attitude de Randy l'avait quelque peu désarçonné. Il savait que son ami était homosexuel, mais il ne pensait pas qu'il lui plaisait. Dans un sens il était flatté, mais dans un autre, il était effrayé. Orton était un garçon charmant, et doué d'atouts physiques indéniables. Mais la peur avait pris le dessus.

Il savait qu'il avait blessé Randall, à cause de sa réaction. D'ailleurs, ce dernier restait les yeux fixés sur son verre, la tête baissée, ne parlant plus. Shane s'éclaircit la gorge.

- Randy, écoute, je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas te blesser. C'est juste que c'est la première fois qu'un homme me fait savoir que je lui plais et je... excuse moi, vraiment.

Orton releva les yeux vers son ami et lui adressa un sourire forcé.

- C'est moi qui m'excuse, Shane.

- T'en fais pas, ce n'est rien. Tu veux faire quelque chose après ?

- On dirait que tu commences à retrouver de l'entrain, constata le Legend Killer.

- Faut croire, en tout cas c'est grâce à toi. Que dirais-tu d'aller faire un tour en Californie. La frontière n'est qu'à une heure de là.

- Bonne idée.

Ils finirent leur verre et passèrent à chacun de leurs hôtels, pour récupérer quelques affaires. Puis, ils montèrent en voiture, direction la Californie. Ils roulèrent jusqu'à Baker, ville réputée pour son grand lac. Même si il n'y avait pas la mer, au moins, ils pourraient en profiter un peu. Quand ils s'arrêtèrent en centre-ville, le catcheur prit la parole.

- Shane, Steph m'a demandé d'essayer de te convaincre de l'appeler. S'il-te-plaît, fais-le, tu sais ce que c'est de l'avoir sur le dos, je n'en peux plus.

Le fils du président de la WWE ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Sa sœur était irrécupérable, sa mère tout craché.

- Elle est si terrible que ça avec toi ?

- T'imagines même pas. Je ne sais pas comment Hunter fait pour la supporter.

Les deux hommes se sourirent. En effet, il fallait beaucoup de patience pour gérer Stéphanie.

- D'accord, j'ai pitié de toi, alors je vais l'appeler.

- Merci !

Le Tueur de Légende s'avança, comme si il voulait prendre Shane dans ses bras pour le remercier, mais se ravisa. Il ne savait plus quelle attitude adopter avec son ami. Le fils McMahon, qui avait remarqué l'amorce du geste de Randy, franchit l'écart entre eux, et le prit dans ses bras. Gay ou non, il avait besoin de l'amitié du fils de Bob Orton. Au début, Randy se crispa, puis il s'abandonna à cette étreinte amicale. Après tout c'était mieux que rien. Au moins, Shane ne le repoussait pas.

Orton aurait tout donné pour que jamais cet instant ne s'arrête. Son aîné posa doucement sa main sur sa joue.

- Si tu veux que je téléphone à ma sœur, il va falloir que tu me lâches Randall.

- Heu... pardon, s'excusa-t-il.

- Ce n'est rien.

Shane s'éloigna un peu de Randy, pour éviter qu'il n'entende sa conversation et dégaina son téléphone portable. Il composa le numéro de sa sœur.

- Allo ?

- Salut sœurette.

- Shane ! Si tu savais comme je suis contente de t'avoir. Tu me manques tellement.

- Moi aussi tu me manques Stephy.

- Alors, comment tu vas ? Demanda sa cadette, reprenant un ton sérieux.

- Je commence doucement à me faire à l'idée. Et puis Randy m'aide à me sentir mieux. Tu avais raison, depuis que je ne suis plus tout seul, je pense moins à elle.

- Tu vois, je te l'avais dit, j'ai toujours raison.

- C'est ça. Au fait, quelque chose me dit que ton esprit tordu ne m'a pas envoyé Randy parce qu'il était seulement sur place. Tu avoues ?

- D'accord, j'avoue. Tu avais besoin de quelqu'un qui prenne soin de toi. Je sais qu'il t'aime depuis longtemps... je pense à ton bien être Shane.

- On croirait entendre maman.

- Je sais, papa me le dit souvent. Mais si tu me parles de Randy, c'est qu'il a tenté quelque chose. Tu n'as pas été trop méchant avec lui quand même ?

Shane McMahon jeta un coup d'œil discret à Randy, assis sur le trottoir, dans la même position où il l'avait trouvé au bord de la route.

- Non, je n'ai pas été méchant. Tout ce passe bien entre nous. Mais je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi depuis qu'on est ados, tu essayes de me faire tomber dans les bras d'un mec.

- Tout simplement parce que si ça ne marche pas avec les filles, c'est qu'il y a une raison.

- Quand est-ce que tu vas arrêter de t'occuper de ma vie privée ?

- Quand tu seras heureux, Shane. Au fait est-ce que tu comptes appeler papa et maman ?

- Non, je n'ai pas vraiment envie. Dis leurs simplement que je vais bien.

- OK, je leur dirai. Tu comptes revenir bientôt ? Papa est infernal depuis que tu es partis, je n'en peux plus.

- Je ne sais pas Stephy. Bon je vais te laisser, je suis en Californie avec Randy, on va faire un tour.

- Amusez-vous bien... et pas de cochonneries !

- Steph ! Non mais ça ne vas pas !

- Bon allez salut frérot.

- C'est ça, salut.

Quand Shane raccrocha, il leva les yeux au ciel. Sa sœur était un cas désespéré. Il retourna voir Randy.

- Alors ? Demanda ce dernier.

- Tu n'auras plus ma sœur sur le dos, elle est rassurée.

- Merci, vieux.

- Pas de quoi. On va faire un tour ?

- Avec plaisir.

* * *

**Une tite review ?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Coucou, me voila avec un nouveau chapitre, très court, certe mais il est là avant la rentrée. J'espère que ça vous plaira toujours autant.**

**

* * *

**Chapitre 6:

Les deux hommes flânèrent en ville, allèrent de magasins en magasins, et se découvrirent même une passion commune pour les jeux vidéos. Ce qui aurait sûrement désespéré Stéphanie au plus haut point si elle avait été là. Sans s'en rendre compte, ils passèrent plus d'une heure chez GameStop, et en ressortirent avec plusieurs jeux de PlayStation® chacun. Heureux comme des gamins, ils rapportèrent leur butin à la voiture, puis chacun leur tour, s'y changèrent pour revêtir leur shorts de bain. En effet, ils avaient prévu de profiter du lac, car aux États-Unis, quand on n'habitait pas près de la côte, s'était difficile de trouver un endroit pour se baigner.

Quand ils furent en tenue, ils allèrent acheter des sandwichs, qui seraient leur repas de midi, et allèrent s'installer sur la plage aménagée. Très peu de gens étaient présents, à cette période de l'année, seuls quelques privilégiés et les étrangers étaient en vacances. Quand ils furent étalés sur le sable, une adolescente se présenta devant eux. Avec un accent très français, elle leur demanda un autographe, ses yeux ne pouvant quitter le corps hâlé de Randy Orton.

- Comment tu t'appelle ? Demandèrent-t-ils.

- Amélie.

Ils écrivirent un petit mot sur la feuille qu'elle leur avait tendu, puis signèrent. Alors, tout sourire, elle les remercia et fila rejoindre ses amies en sautillant partout. Une fois qu'ils furent de nouveaux tous les deux, Shane proposa qu'ils aillent se baigner, ce que Randy accepta avec joie. Il faisait déjà très chaud. Enfin, peut-être la présence de l'aîné de la famille McMahon à ses côtés y était-elle pour beaucoup.

Ils avancèrent vers l'eau, mais quand Shane mit un pied dedans, il poussa un petit cri.

- ahhh ! Elle est gelée.

- Tu t'attendais à quoi ? A la piscine chauffée de ta villa ? Se moqua le plus jeune.

- Non mais oh ! Tu vas voir !

- Et sur ce, Shane poussa son ami, qui atterrit la tête la première dans l'eau.

- Effectivement, elle est froide, commenta Randall.

- Tu vois, je te l'avais dit.

- Allez, viens me rejoindre, ce n'est pas si terrible que ça.

- C'est toi qui le dit, rétorqua le plus vieux. Et puis je te connais, tu vas m'arroser.

- Shane, arrête de faire l'enfant et viens, fais moi confiance, dit-il, en lui tendant une main hésitante.

Le concerné s'en saisit. En effet, il avait confiance en Randy et puis le fait qu'il le traite avec amour... il ne savait pas vraiment quel effet ça lui faisait, mais il aimait ça. Il prit la main du catcheur, et il rentra progressivement dans l'eau.

Une fois qu'il fut complètement mouillé, Randy Orton, l'attira doucement à lui. Shane McMahon se laissa faire, tout en sachant qu'il ne devait pas. Il se regardèrent fixement, chacun se noyant dans les yeux de l'autre. Puis, le Legend Killer posa délicatement ses lèvres sur celles de son boss, qui se contenta de fermer les yeux. C'était un baiser chaste, doux et plein de tendresse. Le frère de la Billion Dollar Princess, ne pensait pas qu'embrasser un homme pouvait être si... agréable. Mais avant qu'il ne se laisse tenter à répondre au baiser, Shane se recula mais ne lâcha cependant pas la main de Randy.

- Attends Ran', tout ceci va un peu vite. Tout ça, c'est complètement nouveau pour moi. Je ne nie pas que tu sois attirant, bien au contraire mais c'est... déstabilisant. Surtout ne te vexe pas mais je ne sais pas si je vais supporter de commencer une nouvelle relation, surtout avec un homme, c'est quelque chose que je n'ai jamais expérimenté auparavant et j'ai... besoin de temps. Tu comprends ?

Randy Orton qui n'en attendait pas autant, sourit et acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Son pouce caressait le haut de la main de Shane.

- Je comprends Shane. Si tu veux de moi, j'attendrai que tu sois prêts et je t'aiderai à affronter la vie. Saches que même si tu commences une relation avec quelqu'un d'autre, je serai là pour toi et tu auras toujours mon soutien.

- Merci.

* * *

**Voila pour le moment. Une tite review ?**


End file.
